Damon and Elena Summer in Europe
by VictoriaBlair
Summary: After Elena graduates highschool and chooses Damon over Stefan, they go on a wild trip to Europe, starting in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Diaries Damon and Elena:

This is what happens after the season 4 finale during the summer when Damon and Elena were so happy. In the show, they say it was the summer of their lives, but they don't go into detail about the things they did that summer. So here it is!

Chapter 1:  
May was over and the Virginian summer was just beginning. Elena woke up in her and Damon's bed, lying there for a little while until she felt like moving. Damon was still asleep, but his arms remained embraced around Elena's small body. Elena whispered in a soft sultry voice, "Damon, Damon, wake up. It's a beautiful day I want to do something!" At the sound of her voice, Damon's icy blue eyes flitted opened as he grabbed Elena and started tickling her. Her loud obnoxious laugh echoed throughout the house. Damon picked Elena up and ran into their kitchen, carrying a giggling Elena in his arms. "Elena, today I have a surprise for you and I think you are going to like it a lot!" Damon said with a smirk. "Ooo I'm excited!" Elena squealed. "What is it? Tell me!"  
"Nope, it's a surprise!"

After they were both showered and dressed, Damon took Elena's soft hand and they walked to the grill. Damon chose one of the outdoor tables to sit at so he could see Elena glow in the sunshine. "Are you gonna tell me what the surprise is?" Elena questioned. Damon took two slips of paper out of his pocket. "Plane tickets! To Europe?! Oh my gosh this is awesome! I love you!" Elena screamed excitedly as she hugged him. Elena had always wanted to go to Europe but when her parents died, they weren't able to. "You've gotta get out of this country at least once before you take on college" Damon said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
The very next day, Damon and Elena said their goodbyes to Jeremy and Bonnie, leaving the house for them to stay in while they were gone. Matt and Rebekah were already in Europe and Damon had arranged for them to meet up for a few days during their trip.

Elena was so excited she could barely contain herself. She danced through the airport tugging Damon along. They boarded the plane and sat in first class, of course. As the plane took off, Damon squeezed Elena's hand. He would never admit it to anyone but Elena, but he was a little afraid of heights. Damon's face turned bright red but he was soon fine due to Elena's comforting. The flight attendant winked at Damon, asking if he wanted a drink but ignored Elena. Very loudly Damon told the flight attendant, "My beautiful perfect amazing girlfriend here who I love more than anything in the world would like a gin and tonic with a squirt of lime please." All the other passengers rolled their eyes at Damon and Elena giggled. An old lady seated in front of Elena turned around and croaked "You two are the most beautiful couple I have ever laid eyes on." They both beamed and Elena knew she had made the right choice when she chose Damon over Stefan. She had never been this happy in her life and all the happiest and meaningful memories she had she shared with Damon. "I love you," Elena cooed. Damon echoed her with a smile that could have lit up the world.

The plane landed with a thud on the European ground, only neither Damon nor Elena heard it. They had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders and the old woman in front of Elena had to wake them. Elena bolted out of her seat, stunned that she had missed the landing. She hadn't gotten to see Italy from the sky, but Elena knew she would see it on the way home so it was ok. "So, Italy is our first stop?" Elena asked Damon. He nodded and replied "This is where us Salvatore's are from it's time you get to see my homeland." Damon and Stefan were from Florence, Tuscany. That was where the plane landed and Elena could already tell by the sweet vanilla air and warm blue sky that she was going to love it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

An elegant black limousine cruised up door of the airport. "We're traveling in style, baby." Elena smiled, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

The limo drove for about three hours, which could have gotten boring, but Damon had made sure the backseat was stacked with all of Elena's favorite foods. Hundreds of different kinds of gourmet chocolates, sushi with extra avocados, mangos, French cheeses, succulent bacon, waffles drenched in maple syrup(just the way Elena liked them), juices from every fruit Damon could think of, authentic Italian wine, and much more was all displayed in a beautiful array of colors on a small silver table in the backseat. To top it all off, music played softly in the background by Elena's favorite singer Lana Del Ray, who Damon also thought was pretty talented.

The limo stopped and Elena walked out to see the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her entire life. They were standing in front of an enormous Tuscan villa surrounded by red and pink roses overlooking a valley with rows and rows of grapes. They were on a mountain above a vineyard! "How did you get a place like this?!" Elena asked, amazed. "Honey, I own this." Damon replied with his signature smirk. Elena should have known, Damon was always surprising her. "You haven't even seen the best part!" Damon exclaimed. After setting their suitcases on bench overlooking the vineyard, Damon led Elena around the left side of the house. Elena gasped. Below them was a huge bluff and where the cliff ended it was all ocean. Clear, blue, salty, warm water. At a loss for words, Elena hugged her boyfriend and he hugged her back. Dinner time came and like they always did, Damon made the main course and Elena made a dessert, while dancing to upbeat indie music, of course. Even though they were vampires, they both loved to cook, so they did.

The next morning, both Damon and Elena woke up much earlier than usual because if the time change between Virginia and Italy. "Elena, you ready for an adrenaline rush?" Elena wasn't sure what he had in mind, but she had the feeling it would be a lot of fun. "Get your bikini on and wear the orange one." Damon loved orange on Elena. He thought it made her look like even more of a goddess. "Okay, well you have to wear that gray one I got you. Black and navy blue don't have to be your only colors."

Both in their bathing suits and Elena still wondering what they were going to do, they walked outside to see the pink sun beginning to rise over the ocean. "What are we doing?" Elena asked. Damon walked over towards the edge of the cliff, which was probably rose over 100 feet tall over the ocean. "Are we jumping off this?" Elena nervously inquired. Damon nodded, smiling. "Trust me, it's worth it. And you're a vampire now, so you can't get hurt." Elena knew he was right, and though she was nervous, with Damon at her side, her fears seemed meaningless. Elena took his hand and they leaped off the cliff. A rush of excitement and a feeling of adventure filled Elena. Damon pulled an underwater camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture of them. Elena wondered how he could be so calm when they were falling off a cliff. Suddenly, they landed in the ocean, the water piercing Elena's entire body. But it was the most incredible feeling Elena had ever experienced. The water was warm, but not hot. It was cool, but not cold. It was refreshing. Elena laughed and grinned at Damon, once again feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. And Damon knew that he would always love Elena. He loved her with his entire soul. She was his life. She was his reason for existing.

Elena felt a tiny pinch at her toes. Damon felt it, too. What seemed like millions of fish started to swarm them, nibbling on their skin. But it felt good. No, not good, great! Elena's whole body was tingling and she could not feel anything but at the same time she could feel everything and it felt amazing. "What is happening to us Damon?"  
"These are called Doctor Fish. They are nibbling all the dead skin off our bodies and when we get out of here your skin will have never felt softer." And he was right. When they had jumped back up the cliff using their vampire abilities, Elena's skin felt softer than a newborn baby's. "Thanks for doing that with me. It was awesome!" Elena gushed. Damon felt completely content with his life in that moment and he could feel his happiness filling his body, like a bolt of electricity.


End file.
